


One night

by neerappi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerappi/pseuds/neerappi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles, Derek and the jeep under a full moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One night

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was inspired by [casualcrusader's art](http://casualcrusader.tumblr.com/post/29916483462/ive-been-working-on-this-one-for-a-couple-of) on tumblr.

He’s at the end of the road and he’s waiting. Staring at his phone, he watches the clock telling him that time is passing by and no one is coming back. Well, that’s something positive. It means nobody is getting hurt, _he’s_ not getting hurt. But truth is, Stiles isn’t sure about that. It’s only midnight, who knows what will happen next?  
The screen goes black and Stiles huffs, clicking the button on the right side. Light greets him again, but he isn’t alone anymore.  
“Shit! Where did you come from?” And he’s not screaming, okay? He’s merely whispering. Or hissing, whatever.  
“What are you doing here?” asks Derek, eyes glowing in a familiar way that sends shivers down Stiles’ spine.  
“Waiting for Scott,” he answers. “You knew it already.” He hopes Derek is too busy repressing the wolf instead of sniffing Stiles’ emotions, because that would be a little awkward right now. Stiles is panicking, just a bit. It’s the night of the full moon, Derek is a werewolf - an Alpha - and he’s, well, just Stiles.  
Derek sits on the jeep next to him, staring at his phone. “What are you doing?”  
Stiles collects himself, then shows him.  
“Angry Birds?”  
“You know what it is?”  
Derek stares at him. Okay, yeah, sometimes he thinks Derek is from the Victorian Age or something like that. Stupid Stiles. Very stupid, if he’s starting to talk about himself in third person.  
“What about the others?” He decides to ask, because, hey, Derek is supposed to watch over them, not sitting next to Scott’s Robin — haha, he’s doing that third person thing again — in the middle of the night.  
“They’re okay. Peter got them.”  
Oh yeah, Peter. Sometimes Stiles hopes he could simply forget about him, but— Well, life has other plans, as always. “You trust him?”  
Derek shrugs. “I’m going back in a few minutes.”  
Stiles nods, then looks up at the sky. “Don’t you ever want to, you know, howl at the moon?”  
Derek slaps him on the back of the head. “Shut up, Stiles.”


End file.
